


Number 8 storyline about Octavia

by Solidshows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: i really enjoy making up storylines about my fav characters in tv shows and octavia been my fav since season 1 , this story I made it's about one of dioza people want revenge and it's going after Octavia because she is blaming Octavia for what Octavia did as bloodraina so she goes into Octavia room and is blaming Octavia for the things she did and is holding a gun at o so then she shoot Octavia so Octavia shoot her back then Abby have to save her then later she goes to cryo sleep talk to illian and jaha





	Number 8 storyline about Octavia

its been a week since she and everyone wake up from cryo sleep and octavia is in her room thinking about everything bad had happened to her on earth since she landed on earth and thinking about every awful things Belemy and Indra said to her and did to her after the 6 year time jump and thinking about every awful thing she did in the bunker and thinking about the war she stared then one of the dioza people knock on the door so octavia open the door she see one of dioza people pointing a gun at her

Am calling this person Samantha : we need to have a lil chat so sam go in o room and o close the door then   
Octavia : how did you find me   
Sam: its not that hard to find were your room is   
Octavia : can you just drop the gun and we can talk about this , I already told you am sorry what more do you want me to do   
Sam : save your apologies , you have to pay for the things you did to me and to my people , its your fault you stared the war , its your fault Mccreary blow up earth and you killed my friend in the war so its time for you to pay for the things you did , I cant believe they let you in this ship , they should of let you die   
Octavia : I understand were you are coming from but as I told you before my brother put me in cryo sleep that I was only trying to keep my …… wonkru alive and am sorry about your friend but its your friend fault for dying because he was shooting at me and wonkru and it was war what do you think would of happen when he was shooting   
Sam : do you remember what you said to me before your brother put you in cryo sleep I came up to you and told you how you have to pay for the things you did to me and to my people and I told you how one day you have to pay and I told you how you killed my friend in the war and do you remember what you said , you had no regrets you said that you were only trying to protect and keep the people you were leading save and you blamed my friend for him getting killed by you and you said that its not your fault what Mccreary did and now its time to pay for the things you did   
Octavia : look sam I was only trying to my people alive but I end up killing them in the process and its not my fault what Mccreary did and it is your friend fault he got killed because it was war , fine if your not going to drop the gun then, o grab her gun   
Sam : do it , I dare you to do it   
Octavia : I dont want to shoot you but you gave me no choice because you are refusing to drop the gun then they continue to argue then 2 hours later sam shoot octavia   
Octavia : I cant believe you actually shot me then octavia shoot sam twice then everyone in the ship turn around then dioza realizes that the gun shot came from octavia room then   
Dioza : oh no it came octavia room then she walk fast into o room then she open Octavia room door she see octavia lying on the floor bleeding and already pass out and a gun on the ground beside o so she run to o then she see sam dead , bleeding and gun on the ground beside sam   
Dioza : what the hell happened here then she yells for help, can someone help me I need a doctor then   
Dioza to octavia : I will be right back am going to get abby then she get up , close Octavia room door then try to find abby then later she find abby with cane   
Dioza: abby I need your help octavia been shot then Belemy and clark overhear and Belemy is shock to hear that then   
Abby : were is she   
Dioza : she is in her room , I found her in her room shot and already pass out I need your help I need you to save her then abby and dioza and Belemy and clark go in o room , stand in front of o room then dioza open o room door so Belemy see o on the ground bleeding and gun beside her on the ground and her already pass out so he start tearing up   
Clark : its ok Belemy she is tough she will get through this then abby go in o room and close the door then abby try to take the bullet out and save o then   
Belemy : I dont understand what happened I should of been there maybe if I was there I would of been able to save her before she got shot   
Clark : its not your fault you did not know this would happen , no one knew this would happen there nothing you could of done   
Dioza to Belemy and everyone : I can guess what happened because she was not alone in the room when I found her after she got shot I found one of my people and I can guess that one of my people came in her room and shot her for revenge , I notice right away that the shot came from her room because I been to her room allot because we are friends we became friends after you Belemy woke her up from cryo sleep then dioza and Belemy and clark and cane and echo continue waiting for abby to finish then  
Abby : I need you to stay with me then everyone continue waiting then couple hours later Abby goes out of o room   
Abby : she is stable now I was able to take out the bullet and save her in time but am sorry dioza one of your people did not make it I not able to save her but I did find 2 bullet in one of your people   
Dioza : thanks for letting me know   
Abby : I think its best to let her rest then 3 hours later   
Abby to dioza and Belemy : am going to check up on her then abby goes into o room , o wake up   
Octavia : were is dioza I need to speak to dioza now   
Abby : am glad your awake I will call her now for you then abby goes out of o room try to find dioza then she found dioza   
Abby : dioza she is awake and asking for you  
Dioza : she is asking for me , I thought she would want to talk to her brother first then dioza go in o room she see o really weak and lying in her bed   
dioza : am so glad your awake I was worried about you , now tell me what happened   
Octavia : sam came in my room she was holding the gun and she told me I have to pay for everything I did to you and your people and for killing her friend in the war , she blamed me for Mccreary blowing up earth , she blamed me for her friend death and she Balme her for the war so then I pull out the gun because am not going to let her only shoot me and get away with it , I had to protect myself so we continue to argue then she shot me so I shot her twice and that is all that happened , I know sam because before Belemy put me in cryo sleep she came up to me and said I have to pay for everything I did and she kept saying these awful things to me   
Dioza : am so sorry for what she said and did to you   
Octavia : its ok its not your fault you did not tell her to come after me but I guess I had it coming because she is not wrong I stared the war, I killed all of these people , am all alone because I did that to myself , I only have you in this ship , thank for that dioza for being on my side because your the only person on my side   
Dioza : its not your fault for the war and for Mccreary bowing up earth and its not your fault for the things you did on earth because you were only trying to protect those people who use to be your people and you cant blame yourself for what Mccreary did because he was crazy he wanted the Valley all to himself   
Octaveia : thanks dioza then they hug then dioza goes out of o room   
Dioza : she told me everything that had happened then dioza tell Belemy and cane and echo everything o told her then Belemy is shock to hear that then   
Belemy : can I see her now   
Dioza : of course then Belemy goes in her room   
Belemy : am so glad your awake I was so worried about you , am so glad your awake   
Octavia : oh were you worried Belemy ? , I thought you would be happy to see me dead because when we were in the middle of the war you said you want me dead and before I went to cryo sleep you told me you still want me dead and before the war happened you said am not family anymore , so since when all of the sudden you care about me because since you came down to earth and we reunited you did not care about me ,all you cared about and still care about its your spacecrew family and clark and maddi , the only person who I have in this ship is dioza because she been the only person who care about me and is nice to me and its not blaming and judging me for the things I did on earth   
Belemy : dont say that , I would hate myself If i let you die then they continue talking then 1 hour later Belemy leaves her room then couple hours at night she gets up she goes to cryo pods room she see no one is in the room so she put herself to cryo sleep   
Octavia : I called you two here because I want to thank you for the things you did for me , I want to thank you illian for saving me when I wanted to end my life in the black rain and thank you for always caring about me and am sorry for causing your death , because of me you are dead , you came to the conclave because of me , you would still be alive if you did not come to the conclave   
Illian : its ok octavia its not your fault am dead , I chose to fight in the conclave because like you I wanted the bunker , I want you to keep fighting and keep being strong and of course I had to save you from ending your life when black rain was happening because I care to much about you , I would never let you die   
Octavia : I also want to thank you for everything you did for me , you made me feel less alone , you made feel like everything is going to be ok because after Lincoln die I was a mess I did not know how to move on with my life , I was not ok but you made me feel less alone and made me feel a lil better and made me feel like everything is going to be ok , so thank you for helping me become better and caring about me and taking me in when no one will , and saving me from myself , am so glad I had you in my life , thank you for showing up when I needed someone   
illian : am the lucky one who found you because you are amazing and beautiful person , you get me to fight for what I believe in and to not give up , I still really care about you , I miss you so much and like I said never stop fighting and keep being strong because you can handle anything that comes your way   
Octavia : thank you illian , I miss you so much , I miss both you and Lincoln then she starts crying then her and illian hug   
Octavia : now its your turn jaha , I want to thank you jaha for helping me on your last day on earth , you were the only person who help me and you are the only person who helped me in the bunker because no one in the bunker was willing to help me and after the bunker got opened still no one was willing to help me so thank you for helping me and I want to thank you for telling me how to lead because of you I was able to know how to lead for 6 years and wile you were dying I forgave you for the things you did to me and for flooding my mother in space but I still don’t think what you did to me and to my mother was right because it was so wrong , I did miss you in the bunker , now I understand why you did things in space but am not saying what you did to me and to my mom was right am just saying in the bunker wile leading I understand and get why you did the things you did in space   
Jaha : now you understand the things I did and why I did the things I did and before I left earth I had to tell you how to lead so you would know how to lead for 6 years and its awful that I was the only person who helped you and that no one helped you   
Octavia : I miss you jaha , I did kill the person who killed you before I opened the door in the bunker and how are things in the afterlife  
Jaha : thank you for killing him for me and I miss you to and things in the afterlife its good , I am with wells and my wife and on my last day on earth I was not the only one who helped you , you help me , you kept me alive long enough , you try to save me and you forgave me for the things I did to you and its more then I could of ask for then illian and jaha and octavia just talk then octavia hug illian and jaha   
Octavia : goodbye illian , goodbye jaha thank you for everything , I needed to see you today then jaha and illian leave and octavia wake up from cryo sleep then she goes to her room , end of story


End file.
